


Don't Ask

by Eclipsada



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff In The End, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, cant believe i wrote this, geonhak loves it, pls read authors note, seoho's a brat, yall i got kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsada/pseuds/Eclipsada
Summary: “Are you gonna be mean tonight?” He asks in a whisper, as he represses shiver after shiver while Geonhak’s big hands travel all the way up his thighs.Geonhak tilts his head up, looking him dead in the eye, and nods. “If you want me to.”“I do.”
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 23
Kudos: 122





	Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I got kinky.  
> ROFL okay so this is a bit (a lot) nastier than the others, so pls don't read this, okay? bye. 
> 
> …
> 
> You still here? Okay. Let's do this. 
> 
> So imma be clear, this has:  
> -Soft bondage  
> -Dom/sub dynamics  
> -A harsh bj (I literally went full nasty on this im not jk)  
> -Hair pulling, biting, spanking, barebacking  
> -Although consent is pretty clear, at one point Seoho says a 'no' that goes ignored, because it's JUST A SCENE, they’re playing around and having fun I promise. Consent is super clear, tho dw.
> 
> It's *not* a violent scene, nobody's forcing anyone, they have a safeword and all that jazz. Seoho just likes feeling overpowered in this one. This is all about mutual trust. (Maybe don't do this at home unless ur in a stable, loving, real healthy rship w someone trustworthy- SAME GOES FOR CONDOMS) 
> 
> If you’re a minor, don’t read this. If you’re uncomfortable, don’t read this. If you’re a virgin this is NOT a realistic portrayal of sex, my love.

“Is that okay?”  
  
“It’s fine.”  
  
“It’s not too tight, is it? I could always-”  
  
_“Geonhak.”_ Seoho’s frustration is palpable by now, and his boyfriend lets out a little huffed laugh, caressing down his forearms in a way that makes him shiver. Truth is, Seoho would like the thin red rope that binds his wrists together even tighter still, but he doesn’t have the heart- nor the patience- to make Geonhak do it all over again. They’re still practising with this, a little kink of his boyfriend’s that Seoho is all too delighted to fulfill- and he would hate himself if he made Geonhak give up due to his sheer perfectionist streak.  
  
“Sorry.” The other says, and slowly rests his cheek on his inner thigh. Geonhak’s such a sight, kneeling on the floor between his legs while Seoho is sitting on the bed. It brings back memories of the first time Geonhak blew him, hidden away in a dark room as a party continued downstairs.  
  
Geonhak’s nervous, Seoho can tell. He notices in the way Geonhak’s warm breath caresses his bare thigh- a little harsh, a little uneven- and the way he tenses up when Seoho brings his tied hands up to gently scratch his nape.  
  
“You did great.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“I mean it!” Seoho laughs and pulls his hands away as Geonhak looks up, eyes travelling all over Seoho’s bare stomach, his chest. He spent a good chunk of the time tying his hands just watching him, stealing little caresses that made Seoho bite his lip, hide his knowing smiles. Because Geonhak is all about self- discipline, and yet he never seems to be able to keep his hands to himself when Seoho’s around. “Last time it took you like- what? Half an hour?”  
  
“Okay, that’s it, I’m going-” Geonhak grunts, pretending like he’s trying to stand up before Seoho’s awkwardly grasping at his shirt, keeping him in place with an amused laugh.  
  
“Okay! Okay, I’m sorry. Don’t leave. I’ll get hungry and I can’t cook if my hands are tied.”  
  
“You can’t cook anyways.” Geonhak replies, without missing a beat and it makes Seoho _almost_ pout.   
  
“Mean.”  
  
“You like it when I’m mean.”  
  
Seoho’s breath hitches.  
  
“Are you gonna be mean tonight?” He asks in a whisper, as he represses shiver after shiver while Geonhak’s big hands travel all the way up his thighs.  
  
Geonhak tilts his head up, looking him dead in the eye, and nods. “If you want me to.”  
  
“I do.” It leaves his lips, a thin, almost soundless little breath that reaches his boyfriend anyways, through the silence of their room. Geonhak’s hands seem like they’re trying to burn him with the heat he arises in himself, and Seoho’s eyes close, giving into it.  
  
"Are you _sure_ you want to do this-" 

Seoho lets his head fall back with a heavy sigh that conveys the disgruntlement of someone who has been over the topic one too many times. He takes a moment to breathe and then looks down at his boyfriend, smiling at him with teeming fondness. 

"You know I hate it when you ask." He whispers, as though he was saying something forbidden that should not even breach the safety of these walls. His bound hands reach to sweetly stroke down the sides of his face, and Geonhak leans into his touch, reveling in it. He leans as though he was handing himself over to Seoho, as though he was the one about to relinquish his control when, in truth, it’s supposed to be the other way around. 

His boyfriend understands. He knows Seoho's not great with words, much like himself, and asking means forcing him to admit out loud things that he'd rather express through actions alone. 

"Should I not ask, tonight?" Geonhak raises his eyes, speaking meaningful words that send soft ticklish waves of bliss down his spine. 

Seoho shakes his head slowly, eyes never straying away from Geonhak's. And like that, their arrangement is sealed. 

"Safeword?" 

"Just colours." Seoho replies, without missing a beat. He pretends like he’s still calm, collected, as though the mere idea of Geonhak doing with him as he wishes didn’t send a surge of desire up his chest and all throughout his body, toes curling in anticipation. 

There's something in the air that shifts at his words. Geonhak's eyes get heady, his stare speaking of the kind of lust Seoho fantasizes about during those dead moments at work- the kind of fantasy that plagues his head until he finally gets home and he can jump on his boyfriend the second he opens the door. 

But before Seoho can comment, make a teasing little remark about how lucky he is to have such a hot boyfriend, Geonhak surges forward, grabbing his jaw and kissing him breathless. He’s demanding in the way he urges him to allow him access with lush, toe-curling licks that have Seoho stuttering an exhale into the kiss and unable to do anything but give in. He risks a little nip, but is chastised with a warning tightness in his scalp that makes him go lax into the other’s hold, opening up to grant Geonhak his very first victory of the night.  
  
And his boyfriend can tell he’s making it too easy for him, as he pulls away with amused eyes that seem to question his compliancy. _What? Too horny to fight back, tonight?_ It makes Seoho blush all the way down to his chest, all parted lips and uneven breathing, hands tied up while Geonhak is very much dressed and composed, still no signs of arousal. The bastard probably jerked off in the shower earlier that day, just so that he could last as long as possible- ravish him properly, just the way Seoho likes it.

Beautiful, caring, bastard. Seoho loves him to bits.

"Wanna do the honours?" Geonhak raises his arms with a pretty smirk, smug little eyebrow raising daringly. Seoho rolls his eyes slightly at the small display of cockiness but compiles anyways, doing his best to tug the shirt off him with his bound hands. It proves to be a more difficult task than he expected, and it ends up being his boyfriend the one who, pulling back, does the work for him- as Seoho laughs in delight at their struggle. It's always nice to see Geonhak unruffled, impatient, hair sticking out in all different directions as he huffs and tries to pat it down to no avail- Seoho thinks he's most handsome like that, shirtless, hair fluffed up and _slightly_ aroused and- above all- with the eyes of someone ready to devour him whole. 

"Oh, you find this funny?" Geonhak asks, going for a more intimidating approach as he lowers his voice and leans in, trapping him in between his arms and the mattress- but Seoho's not quite there yet. He's amused and relaxed, and knows his boyfriend all too well to know he doesn't mean any of that threatening tone. Or at least not yet. So he bites his lip, represses his laugh but not the coy little smile while rolling his bare shoulders back into a blatant defiant posture. 

"Yes. Why? What are you gonna do about it?" He whispers with a low tone, an almost seductive roll of his tongue as his lips close around the words lazily.   
  
Seoho brings his hands up, eager to touch Geonhak's chest, feel the heat of his skin. But his boyfriend beats him to it, catching his wrists in the air just before he can even get away with the slightest caress. 

"Careful there." Geonhak warns, and there's a darkness that surrounds his pupils, a tension in his body that yells for Seoho to withdraw. But he doesn't- because he _lives_ for the rush of adrenaline he gets every time he manages to tug at that little string that makes Geonhak finally snap.

"Or _what_?" He sasses, tilting his chin up and watching with utter fascination as patience slides, painstakingly slowly, away from Geonhak's grasp. 

_Finally._

"That's fucking it. I was gonna be nice to you tonight, but of course you had to go and act like a god-damned _brat."_

Seoho squeals as he's manhandled onto the bed, and his bound hands do nothing to help him stabilize himself as he ends with his face down on the mattress. Geonhak soon joins him, the harsh movements behind him making it quite obvious that indeed, he doesn't plan on being nice anymore. Seoho hides a smile against the crook of his elbow. Exactly the way he wants it. 

"You want me to be rough, is that it?" Geonhak suddenly asks as he settles behind him.

 _Yes_. 

Rough hands grab his thighs and arrange them as they see fit, as though Seoho didn't weigh a thing, and he has to repress his little sounds of delight before he ends their game all too early. Yet Seoho can’t stop the gasp that slips in his surprise when Geonhak roughly raises his hips up and slides his knees underneath him, in between his legs, keeping them open for him, locking him in. 

He's tense for a moment, grasping onto the sheets as he just breathes. The position is unknown, as exhilarating as it is daunting, and it’s not until his boyfriend caresses soothingly down his spine that he goes pliant for him. He relaxes his upper body into the mattress in a display of clear surrender- albeit for now. 

There's not much he can do anyways, as Geonhak revels in the way he has access to the expanse of his back, the curve of his ass and back of his thighs. It's the first time Geonhak has him like this, half on his lap, face down and legs spread on each side of Geonhak's hips. He's unable to close them or kick him should he want it. Not that he could anyways- Geonhak always catches him when he tries. 

Seoho takes a sharp inhale when he feels the waistband of his boxers being pulled down, Geonhak’s hands baring him for the pleasure of his eyes. And he's in awe, astonished that Geonhak found yet another way to make him feel simultaneously like he's just a little toy for his pleasure and the most precious being in his life, both exposed and protected as the other kneads the skin of his ass, his thighs, lets his hand massage into the muscles until he-

A smack. A high pitched squeal that resounds across their room and makes Seoho's ears burn with shame in the best way. " _Answer me_." 

"Yes, fuck, _yes_ -" What was the question again? Seoho lets out a shuddery breath, as he chances a glance above his shoulder and catches the way Geonhak is looking down at his ass, completely entranced as he tints the skin red with the ceaseless, delicious pressure of his strong hands. 

“Then you’ll get rough.” Geonhak murmurs, and Seoho’s vision swims when he hears the uncapping of a bottle.

It’s lube, he realizes when he feels a cold, gel like texture slide down his crack (When Geonhak managed to fetch it is beyond him). His boyfriend is pouring it all over him. Seoho whines, ashamed, and hides his face against the mattress, tugging his wrists in vain while he just lets it all happen. He’s probably bright red right by now as his body burns in delicious mortification and arousal. Scorching shame deep in his lower belly, hard and aching, that he’s being tarnished in the dirtiest, hottest way.  
  
Geonhak seems to be enjoying the show, for he allows the lube to slide, slow and wet and sticky like honey, up until the very last second before he smears it properly with his fingers, rubbing at him with the thickest part of his thumb until Seoho mewls for him and pushes his hips back for more. 

“Stay still.” Seoho won’t.   
  
_Smack_. Seoho’s little yelp that melts into a moan in the end. 

“You’re fucking impossible.” Geonhak sighs, with the kind of softness one reserves for a spoiled pet, and god, does it sound nice, being Geonhak’s little pet. “Are you gonna be good for me now?”

 _“Yes,_ I'll be good, I promise.” Seoho feels like he’s melting. He thinks he probably has by now, and he’s become one with the bed.  
  
“You better.”  
  
Seoho has no space to reply as his breath gets stolen by the way Geonhak breaches him knuckledeep with two of his fingers, a forceful little push that makes him curve his spine in surprise and hiss curse after curse under his breath.  
  
“Fuck, just a week and you’re this tight?”  
  
Seoho groans, his legs tremble minutely and he wants to roll his eyes and mock him, go on a tangent about how that’s _not how it works you asshole,_ but the way Geonhak spreads him open with his free hand makes his mind go blank. Geonhak spanks his ass one more time and the sting of it makes him clench around the fingers, highlighting just how enormous they feel, even though Seoho welcomes them _at least_ weekly at this point.  
  
“C’mon babe, you’ve taken more.” Geonhak whispers as he starts faint little movements that make his breath hitch. Little by little, and with the aid of Geonhak’s teasing touches all along his shaft, his tip, Seoho relaxes around Geonhak until his boyfriend has a nice, slow pace going.  
  
It’s pleasant, it’s so very pleasant Seoho begins rocking back and forth along with Geonhak’s movements. He’s wanton in the way he moans, incredibly turned on by the fact that he’s so open, so utterly exposed. The way Geonhak can just separate his knees the slightest bit and in turn spread his legs so wide has sharp pleasure sparking in his lower abdomen. And he wishes he could reach down and tug at himself but his bound hands prevent him from doing so without it being painfully obvious and utterly awkward.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Seoho’s body twitches in response when Geonhak slips yet another finger in -without any warning whatsoever. But by now, turned on and ambitious with pleasure, the wet, burning stretch feels nothing but divine, even with the lingering pain that he feels. So Seoho moans, he moans when he gets spanked again, once, twice, three times, kicks his leg out at the fourth as Geonhak starts pistoning his fingers in and out in a way that even he can hear the loud, shameful squelch of it.  
  
He’s wet and hard and his ass stings and burns from all the spanking. He gets loose, his body yielding to Geonhak’s vigorous little shoves that make his whole body push forward along with them. He’s reminded of just how strong his boyfriend is, and he clamps down around Geonhak when his boyfriend finally hits that little soft spot in him that makes his whole body spasm for a second.  
  
“Ah, _Geonhak_ , please-” There’s a moment, a second where Geonhak’s fingers pound into him fast and unforgiving, with so much fervor and purpose that Seoho screams, sure that he’s trying to make him come just by that, punching unwilling whimpers out of his ches as the heat in his lower belly tightens and tightens and tightens until-  
  
Nothing.  
  
Then the sharp stinging pain of Geonhak’s spread palm hitting against the most tender part of his asscheek, the loudest yelp yet that’s ripped out of him as the burn spreads all throughout his body. It feels just an inch away from toppling him over the edge, there, just there. But in the end, it doesn’t, and Seoho’s left panting with a pounding heart and the hardest he’s ever felt in some time, as Geonhak slides his fingers free and massages his sore skin for a moment.  
  
Geonhak allows him just a few moments to catch his breath and deal with the irritation of being denied, before he pats his back and urges him on.  
  
“Up, baby. Gotta suck me off, keep me hard.” He says in the deepest, most irresistible voice Seoho has ever heard, and he feels himself kick as Geonhak finally manages to slide his underwear all the way down his legs, irremediably dirty. It makes him shy, for the most inexplicable reason and he whimpers slightly.

Seoho refuses to cooperate as Geonhak manhandles him into a sitting position, and he earns himself a pinch in the thigh and a forceful little kiss that makes him melt against Geonhak. He wishes to hug him, tug him closer by the hair, but his bound hands prevent him from doing so as he’s left with the only option of pressing them against the other’s chest in a pathetic attempt of conveying his desire for the other. It's hot. Seoho feels delightfully helpless like this, adding that extra excitement that he's always yearning for.  
  
Geonhak takes him by the wrists and tugs him off the bed, shoving him down on the carpeted floor with way less strength that he could use, and it makes Seoho the slightest bit petty.  
  
It takes a moment, but soon, Geonhak gets rid of those painful looking tight pants and his underwear, throwing them carelessly on the floor and grabbing his face roughly when he finds Seoho tugging at his shaft the second he wasn’t being watched.  
  
“You’re a fucking menace.” He accuses, but there’s a shadow of amusement on his irresistibly handsome face that turns Seoho a little coy. So he jerks at himself again, defiantly while looking at Geonhak dead in the eye- And oh, the way his boyfriends eyes darken, the way his expression sombers into something deadly, the way he yanks his head back harshly until Seoho lets go and whines to be forgiven. It's perfect. 

Geonhak sits on the bed in front of him, legs spread and inviting- demanding. But Seoho has no time to revel in his nakedness, as he’s shoved against Geonhak’s crotch, a hand on his jaw pressing it open.  
  
“You’re sorry? Show me how sorry you are.” The order is hissed against his ear and Seoho lets out a shuddery breath and has to pray in order not to come from those words alone. So he focuses on the task at hand- or rather, mouth. He swallows as he can and gently licks at the warmth, before mouthing it inside.

His boyfriend lets go of his face and exhales in satisfaction, keeping a hand on the back of his head but mostly letting him do. After all, Seoho knows damn well what to do.

Geonhak went a little soft, Seoho realizes when he’s able to fit him inside his mouth without much difficulty, but it’s alright, he’ll fix that in no time.  
  
So he does his best, bobbing his head up and down and reveling in the way Geonhak’s breathing gets harsher, the hand tangling through his hair tighter. He feels him fattening inside his mouth and moans at the feeling, making a show out of the obscene way it sounds, with his lips stretched tight, muffled.

But then Geonhak’s pushing the hair away from his forehead almost lovingly, way too gently. Seoho doesn’t like it when he does that, because the fondness that surges up his chest and spreads all over his body overwhelms his lust, and he refuses to let Geonhak get sidetracked by his puppy crush and turn what started as the hottest sex in his life into sweet love- making. That’s what sundays are for, damn it.   
  
So he tries even harder still. He swirls his tongue around the tip and presses it right on the slit until he makes Geonhak hiss, then takes him inside his mouth again. He sucks, sliding down, loves the gradual stretch to his jaw and lips as Geonhak gets thicker and thicker. He closes his eyes, pretends as though sucking him off was like sucking the sweetest popsicle, almost leisure in the way he moves, messy and sloppy while he makes noises that sound slutty even to his own ears- if only to get fucked sooner.  
  
His hands hang uselessly, and it’s so hard to keep them idle, as he feels wet and loose, and imagines what it’d be like to finally have Geonhak’s magnificent cock inside of him, hitting in all the right places and making him- _God._ Seoho trembles, and that finally does the trick, because Geonhak grabs his head and forces him down, simultaneously jerking his hips up in a way that Seoho feels him all the way to his throat. He chokes, instinctively pulling back and gasping for air, all the wetness messily spilling down the corners of his mouth, as his head is gently tilted up by the chin.

"Are you okay?" Geonhak stops all of a sudden, a little frown on his face as he checks up on him. A frown Seoho would find endearing, were he not so damn frustrated about being treated like fine china. What does a guy gotta do to get his boyfriend to fuck his mouth properly? 

" _Geonhak._ " He snaps, swatting his boyfriend's hand away from his face, where he's being overly gentle with the soothing strokes- that he would cherish under any other circumstances. "Just _don't_ stop. Don't stop unless I tell you." 

His voice is hoarse, throat a little sensitive already, but the earnestness of his eyes must get his point across, because Geonhak tangles his fingers through his hair once again, and his stare hardens. “If you want out, tap my knee twice.”

There's a moment of hesitation, a moment where Seoho can spot the way he clenches and unclenches his free hand as he seemingly makes up his mind. He doesn't look too pleased. And they'll probably have to talk about this, later. But for now, they're too turned on to focus on anything else but each other's bodies, and as Seoho parts his lips to take Geonhak into his mouth one more time, his mind goes blank and all his worries melt away. 

_"Seoho"_

Seoho swirls his tongue against the tip, as he's given a brief reprieve, and then sinks his parted lips around the head to suck just enough- until Geonhak’s hips stutter. Seoho makes it his personal mission to sink down Geonhak's shaft in the most painstakingly slow manner, applying pressure with his tongue, his lips, until suddenly his boyfriend bucks into the heat of his mouth and he gags, moaning shamelessly as soon as he can breathe again. 

It seems to categorically enrage Geonhak, that he's taking this all so well, so eagerly, because he's soon thrusting into his mouth with no sense of finesse or gentleness whatsoever, making him gag every time.   
  
There’s wetness on his cheeks, and Seoho’s eyes flutter shut as Geonhak starts sliding into him with purpose now, keeping him still by the back of his head and taking his mouth as if it belonged to him. Seoho likes the idea of that. He wishes Geonhak would just tell him all about it, like he did back then when he fucked Seoho in the balcony at night- so no one could see them. It proved to be one of the most exhilarating experiences of his life, and he still remembers, the way Geonhak nibbled onto his ear as he grunted with effort. _You’re fucking mine,_ he’d said as he muffled his moans with his hand, and Seoho had came right there and then, practically untouched.  
  
“Wish you could see yourself.”  
  
Seoho looks up at those words, knowing what’s about to come. Geonhak looks regal, like that. His little sounds of pleasure that go straight to his head, his vision swimming for a moment as his airflow gets constricted once again. He slowly pulls away, making him feel up until every last inch of his shaft as he drags it out. 

“You look so easy.” Geonhak mutters, sliding his tip from one corner of his lip to the other, and then again, as Seoho struggles to catch his breath. And there it is, that darkness in Geonhak’s eyes that makes him want to roll his eyes to the back of his head, darkness that clouds his head with lust and that delicious dizziness that makes him surrender to him wholly. “You’re so easy for me, aren’t you? You act like you don’t want this but that’s all you can think about, isn’t it?”  
  
Seoho moans, whines. His knees hurt, hands balled into fists in order not to touch himself despite how much he’s throbbing to be touched. And even like that, the skin of his face itching and sticky, jaw aching from being stretched so unforgivably and lungs all but burning, he’d still open his mouth and eagerly welcome Geonhak inside over and over again until he comes down his throat.  
  
Because he’s greedy and easy and _sloppy._ Oh how he loves when Geonhak tells him he looks messy and dirty and so pretty for him. He wants to hear it. So he slips his tongue out, barely, and with the slight leftover defiance in his eyes he flicks his tongue against the tip once, then licks at it, slowly, so Geonhak feels every last bit.  
  
“ _Fuck.”_ He says, because that’s all one can say when the hottest man on earth is begging you to shove your dick down his throat. So Geonhak does, because he’s precious, and always delivers exactly the way Seoho wants it- no. Needs him.  
  
He tightens his grip on Seoho’s hair and crams his dick all the way.  
  
“Yes, fuck, babe. You’re doing so well, you were just made to take me.” Seoho's eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure at those words that travel all the way to his dick.

There’s a moment of panic at the lack of air, the intrusion making his throat spasm, but he stays put with the aid of the other’s hand applying pressure. Geonhak holds him there with a burning grip on his hair, five, ten seconds, fifteen. He grinds his hips minutely to let him get used to the stretch and depth regardless of how Seoho squirms around him. After all, he hasn't tapped. 

By the time there are tears running freely down his cheeks, gathering on his chin and maybe sliding down his stretched, flushed neck, he stops fighting. He stops resisting with his body, stops trying to breathe and accepts how he’s completely at Geonhak’s mercy, until his mind floats away.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been when his boyfriend finally pulls away. Air slams inside his burning lungs as he gasps for it, coughing and crying while Geonhak shushes him and tilts his head up with both hands so that he doesn’t constrict his airflow. It takes a long moment of just staring into Geonhak’s eyes to anchor himself, come back to reality as his boyfriend observes him almost meticulously.

Seoho didn’t realize just how hard he was tugging at the ropes until Geonhak’s thumb caresses around the reddening skin of his wrists, biting his lip. He finds it hot, Seoho knows. And it’s fine with him, he’s far from scared about a little bruising, after all.  
  
“I’m fine.” Seoho says, voice coarse and broken before Geonhak can even ask.

There's a moment of silence, a moment where Seoho reassures him with his eyes alone, determined to get him to understand without words.   
  
“Good.” Geonhak whispers and the most handsome smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth. “Because I still have to fuck you 'til you scream.”  
  
Seoho’s breath catches, and he’s too tired, body too sluggish to fight when Geonhak tugs him up and back to the bed. He wastes no time and climbs on top of him, pushing his bound hands above his head and pinning them against the bed. He’s wet and dirty but Geonhak still kisses his swollen lips, bites onto his sensitive skin and makes him cry out while he rubs their hips together, getting him hard and needy again in no time.  
  
Geonhak only pulls away to grab the lube, thoroughly slathering himself up while he watches Seoho’s laid out body like he’s just a picture for him to get off to. Seoho squirms in place, but it only makes Geonhak smirk again. Beautiful, unbearable idiot.   
  
"You want me to fuck you?"

"No." Seoho rolls his eyes, but makes no move to escape their contact.

"Then why are you so hard?" 

"Because you're a fucking _asshole-_ " The little insult melts into a moan in the end as Geonhak rubs his lubed hand all over him, makes him cant his hips up almost unwilling- _almost_ because they both know he wants this, and more. 

"I'm a what, babe?" 

"Ah, _Geonhak,_ please-" 

"Please what?”  
  
Seoho purses his lips. Geonhak leans in and bites onto his neck until he squeals.  
  
“Please, please just fuck me-” Seoho’s red and dripping, legs spreading on their own accord even before Geonhak can pry them apart to alling himself and-

“Say you want this.”  
  
“I- god, fuck. I want this, I want you. Green, fucking green, Kim Geonhak, I swear to _god_ if you don’t fuck me right this instant- _ah_ .”  
  
Seoho’s whole body jerks in surprise when Geonhak pushes in, nudging him open little by little as Seoho moans unabashedly while his boyfriend groans and curses from the tightness.  
He takes the time to map Seoho’s body with his mouth, gently but insistently pushing Seoho’s hands away every time the other tries to touch him.  
  
“You haven’t earned that right.” He tells him darkly, as he takes him by the waist and starts rocking his hips back and forth, letting him get used to the stretch of the grith, his length, until Seoho’s little grimace turns into an expression of pure, raw pleasure. He goes completely lax in Geonhak’s hold, letting him drag his body in and out against the bed as if he was just his little sex toy.  
  
Geonhak’s hips snap against his ass, dragging himself deliciously inside in a way that makes tears gather in the corners of his eyes. It’s too much and not enough, and the way Geonhak’s eyes are feasting on the flushed, wanton, whimpering mess he’s become fills him with both shame and pride. Seoho can’t even stop himself when he reaches down and tries to tug at himself, only to be harshly stopped by Geonhak’s hands.  
  
“Fuck, you just won’t behave, will you?” Geonhak’s deepest voice yet reaches him, and he’s suddenly flipped onto his stomach. Rough hands raise his hips up, forcing him to his knees and spank him once, then twice when he tilts his ass back for more. “Next time I’ll fucking tie you to the bed."

The moan Seoho lets out is positively obscene, and Geonhak wastes no time in entering him again, hastily and forceful. Seoho gasps, but his inhale is ended abruptly by the way Geonhak shoves into him yet again.  
  
“That’s it babe, open up for me.”

Geonhak loves fucking him face down, just so that he makes Seoho feel all the more helpless. It's easy to control him, if he can't even see what's being done to him. It's even easier still, when his hands have been tied up and his mouth has been fucked raw, throat completely ruined. His moans are nothing but pathetic little whines that he muffles against the pillow, because he _knows_ Geonhak will threaten to gag him if he gets too loud- and Seoho refuses to come from those words alone. 

His boyfriend takes his ass in two big handfuls and spreads them uncomfortably open, just to make him burn with shame, Seoho’s sure. Because Geonhak loves it. He loves seeing him all red and panting, dirty and defiled, completely ruined.  
  
And Seoho can’t stop making noise, hands won’t stop struggling against his bonds uselessly if only to move. His knees chafe against the bed uncomfortably, and yet he tilts his hips back, earning a little slap and the unrelenting push of firm hips that continue to push into him fervently. All Seoho can do is focus on the thick slide of Geonhak’s heavy cock that slips wetly into him and keeps him wide and open until he’s begging for his boyfriend to touch him, _please, just touch me, I’ll be good, just please-_ _  
_ _  
_ But Geonhak doesn’t. He grabs him by the hips and fucks even harder into him, nudging his prostate with every thrust, encouraged by Seoho’s sweet little cries of pleasure. And Seoho stops talking altogether. His mouth hangs open as he’s mercilessly pounded into, body lax except for the occasional spank that Geonhak will leave high on the curve of his ass, making him twitch and tighten up deliciously around him. He’s ravishing him in the best way, and in the haze of his mind, Seoho tells himself to thank him, later on.  
  
“Are you gonna come for me? Scream while I fuck you through it, mh?” Geonhak’s so hot, he’s the best thing in his life, and damn if Seoho wouldn’t propose right there and then, just by how good he’s being fucked- if only he could form words.  
  
A loud wail rips through the air when his boyfriend finally reaches around him, and finally tugs at him, meanly. And yet, even then, that doesn’t stop him from relaxing his pace, aggressively diving into him until there are stars behind Seoho’s eyelids.  
  
And he finally does come, wet, dirty and crying- just wave after wave of pleasure washing over him as his whole body tingles. Everything is deliciously tight for a moment, and then, pure ecstasy. Seoho’s thighs tremble with the effort of keeping himself uptight as Geonhak uses him until he sobs. He’s a whimpering mess by the time Geonhak’s hips finally stutter, and Seoho comes back to his senses soon enough to feel his cock pulsate inside him, kick and fill him with warmth. 

Seoho finally collapses when Geonhak grunts and falls on top of him, fatigued. Seoho doesn’t blame him. He basks in the warmth and the weight while he tries to catch his breath, humming as his boyfriend caresses his hips gently and presses a soft kiss on his shoulder.  
  
He doesn’t know how long it’s been until Geonhak finally decides to move, slipping out of him and leaving him uncomfortably open, dripping. God he's so dirty. And not in the hot way. His boyfriend laughs at his miserable groan and urges him to turn around onto his back.   
  
“I think you broke me.” Seoho whispers as Geonhak lovingly unbinds him, and the sweet smile he earns in return has his heart stuttering. For god’s sake, what is he? Fifteen?  
  
“Did you have fun?”  
  
Seoho nods, hissing slightly when Geonhak finally slides the last of the rope from his wrists and rubs them with slight concern.  
  
“I’m sorry, I was too roug-”  
  
“Ugh, don’t even start, Kim Geonhak. I’m fine.” Seoho says, and tugs fondly at Geonhak’s ear until he scrunches up his nose adorably and lets out a little whine to be freed. Seoho kisses him softly on the mouth until his lips burn from oversensitivity, and he’s forced by his earnest boyfriend to take a shower, half carried, half dragged on Geonhak’s back. He’s also coaxed into drinking water, and as much as he complains and calls Geonhak annoying, a shower and hydration proves to be an excellent idea for his sore muscles, rough throat and sensitive skin- and to connect back with his boyfriend, who always flips from Seoho’s every erotic dream sex partner to shy eyes and hesitant touches.  
  
Soon they’re clean and sated and ready to watch some netflix on the couch, if only because Seoho’s too lazy to change the sheets. Also, he refuses to walk. Not in this undignified state, thank you very much.  
  
Geonhak is strangely silent, and it’s Seoho who coaxes him with silly jokes and caring little touches to talk to him, tell him what’s wrong. Didn’t he have fun? I did, it’s not that. Then what is it?  
  
“Feels like I’m hurting you.” He confesses, voice small and vulnerable in complete contrast with their previous activities. Seoho has his head on his lap while he gets the most tender hair strokes one could ever ask for. His heart softens at the other’s words, and he grabs his free hand, playing with their fingers quietly for a moment.  
  
“Geonhakie?”  
  
“Mh?”  
  
“You know I love you, right?” He says, frowning at their hands. He doesn’t say it very often. Neither does Geonhak. It feels insignificant to say it when it’s just so very obvious. He thinks it’s a well known fact, between them and for everybody who knows them enough that they love each other, and very dearly. Yet tonight, it feels like one of those times where those words are worth being voiced.  
  
Geonhak stops for a second before resuming his caressing. “I do. Me too.”  
  
“And I trust you.”  
  
“I trust you too.”  
  
“Then you should trust me when I tell you I’m fine, and that I’d never let you hurt me. Not only for me, but because I know it’d be way harder for you than it would for me, if you ever got carried away beyond what I can handle. Okay?” His boyfriend’s eyes soften, letting out a breath that relaxes his body completely, just the way Seoho likes it. There’s a nod, and then a mischievous little grin that appears on Seoho’s face. It speaks of trouble. “But also, Geonhak. Please. You underestimate me. You think a little spanking will break me? My, it’s not like your dick is that big either, you know-”  
  
“God, you’re insufferable!” Geonhak laughs as he suddenly goes for a ticklish attack, makes him cackle and squeal. Seoho ends up sitting on his lap, Geonhak’s arms surrounding his waist and not letting him get away.  
  
“Good thing that turns you on.” Seoho mumbles, and gets a little pinch on his thigh.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“I’d say ‘kinky’, but I think we better keep it vanilla until your big softie heart can handle more again.” Geonhak rolls his eyes but says nothing, leaning in to press his ear against Seoho’s chest, right against his heart. And it’s funny, Seoho thinks, as he rubs Geonhak’s back and mumbles little reassuring praises on his ear, how things are between them. How, even if he’s the one who gets tied up, bitten, spanked, fucked and ruined, it’s always Geonhak the one who needs to be taken care of in the end.  
  
Seoho wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tfw you try the non-feelings thing and they still appear like whoosh. aNYways  
> I hOPE YOU ENJOYED my nASTY. ty for reading <3
> 
> (BTW! I made a cc in case you wanna come and talk to me <3 [(eclipseoho)](https://curiouscat.me/eclipseoho))


End file.
